


The Resort No One Asked For

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: It's Ariel's final year at Hogwarts. She has broken the curses of the Cursed Vaults and sealed them.  Rakepick is defeated and she is ready to take down R completely. But not even her Hogwarts experience is going to be normal.
Relationships: Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Kudos: 6





	The Resort No One Asked For

Ariel entered the Great Hall with a smile. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she was glad to enter the castle for one last year. The year without Cursed Vaults. She might have agreed to help hunt R down but the school was in no danger since she sealed the final vault and trapped Rakepick inside it forever. She felt weird doing it by her wish to avenge Rowan wax too much. 

With that smile, she approached her group of friends. Everyone was there, safe and sound. She searched the room first for her boyfriend. Jae was chatting with Chiara and Alanza. The Castelobruxo student decided to continue her education at Hogwarts since she would have been forced to repeat her year at Brazil. Ariel was happy, she would have missed Alanza. Jae wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful. How was your trip" Ariel smiled and replied cheekily.

"Tiring but i get to catch up with all my friends" Jae nodded and squeezed her hand. 

The second person she looked for was Merula. Merula had disappeared the day before the end of year feast, at Knockturn Alley when a witch named Verucca grabbed her. She didn't know how Merula escaped but she was glad. The two girls shared a sisterly bond now that no one could break.

"Merula!" She said excitedly and ran to hug her.

"Woah, easy Williams. What's with the affection?" she chuckled 

"You're okay! I thought-" Ariel was silenced by Merula.

"Ariel, not here. We will talk later" Merula stared at Ariel intensively.

"Okay then." Before they could say something else, Dumbledore appeared. 

The group of friends sat down on their House tables and the Headmaster began speaking.

"Welcome at another year at Hogwarts. This year we have some changes on the school staff. The last year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor decided to quit his job. So he will be replaced by no other than Jacob Williams." Gasps were heard across the Great Hall. But the biggest shock came to Ariel.

"You knew about this, Ariel?" Barnaby asked confusedly. "I know as much as you do, Barnaby" Ariel said softly but deep inside she was extremely happy. Her brother had teased it now that she thought of it. 

"Also" Dumbledore spoke "Our Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Quirell decided to take a sabbatical to explore. To his post, welcome Professor Askander" a tall Arabic man smiled warmly at the students and nodded respectfully to the Headmaster.

"I would like to inform you that Miss Alanza Alves will continue her schooling at Hogwarts" the Circle of Khanna burst into applaud. Alanza blushed and waved at us. "So she has to get sorted somewhere. But! In order to do so, the whole seventh year will be re sorted"

The Great Hall fell in silence. No one expected that. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Ben asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"It would make fair the sorting of Miss Alves. I'm positive you all will go back to your houses"

Ariel stood up and decided to be the bravest and stood in front of the line. 

McGonagall called her name. 

"Williams, Ariel" 

Ariel wore the hat on her head. The hat started speaking.

"Well.....you have changed a lot Miss Williams. A lot of things happened to you." Ariel let the hat talk to her without replying. She knew he looked into her memories. She was sure to be sorted into Slytherin again especially after trapping Rakepick in the vault. But to everyone's shock it said

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ariel was shocked. Merula, Barnaby and Liz looked at her shocked. Ismelda looked hurt. Ariel remembered what Ismelda said about her sister. She didn't like Gryffindors at all.

"Copper, Ben" Ben put the hat on his head only for it to yell

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ben was relieved he was back at his house and sat next to Ariel. 

"Egwu, Andre" Andre walked to the stall and put the hat on his head, it took 2 minutes until he was sorted in

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Andre looked sad he would leave Ravenclaw but also somewhat relieved.

"Ali, Badeea" Badeea had the hat barely touch her head when it shouted 

"RAVENCLAW!" Badeea returned to her seat.

"Caplan, Diego" Diego walked confidently to the hat only for it to shout

"SLYTHERIN!" Diego didn't expect that. He went to sit at Slytherin table, a bit disoriented.

"I didn't see that coming" Merula said to Barnaby and Ismelda.

"Lee, Barnaby" Barnaby didn't have the time to reply and went to sit on the stall. The hat shouted 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Ariel smiled. That's the house Barnaby had to be. It would also mean that in case the Death Eaters were back, his parents wouldn't want him in.

"Kim, Jae" Ariel's was excited. She had hopes Jae would be back to Gryffindor but the hat disagreed.

"SLYTHERIN!" Ariel was not happy but Jae was cunning enough for the Slytherins. She expected it would be likely.

"Weasley, Charlie" Charlie didn't wait long. The hat put him back on Gryffindor.

"Tuttle, Lizard" Liz walked nervously to the hat and when it spoke it said

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Liz would be with Barnaby. Ariel was so happy.

"Murk, Ismelda" Ismelda walked confidently and the hat shouted 

"RAVENCLAW!" To everyone's surprise, Ismelda smiled and ran to sit with Badeea. 

"Lobosca, Chiara" Chiara sat down with silence and the hat thought a bit but eventually said 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl was happy and sat next to Ariel. She was a suited lion.

"Winger, Talbott" The hat barely touched his hair when it yelled 

"RAVENCLAW!" Talbott sat next to Badeea and smiled at her. 

Haywood, Penny" Penny wasn't ready to be resorted. It was obvious from her look. But the hat yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Penny sighed happily and sat down next to Beatrice.

"Tonks, Nymphadora" Tonks tripped as usual on the chair and the hat put her back in Hufflepuff. 

"Karasu, Tulip" Tulip sat on the chair smirking. Confidence is one of her strengths. The hat decided easily 

"SLYTHERIN!" Tulip looked okay with it and went to sit at the table of her new house next to Jae.

"Snyde, Merula" Merula didn't know how to feel. She was sure she would stay in Slytherin. But the hat disagreed and to everyone's surprise it said

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall fell in silence. Merula Snyde, a Gryffindor? How? 

Alanza was eventually sorted in Gryffindor and the sorting ended. 

When Merula sat next to Ariel, she said "What the heck was that?"


End file.
